I love tacos
by gleekyk
Summary: How I think "Benefits" should have ended.


**A/N: Just a fun one shot, because I'm bored. :D The episode "Benefits" Always warms my heart, but I can't help wanting to tell at my television after. So this is how I think that episode should have ended.**

"I'm in love with… tacos." He didn't know why he was so surprised when he saw Robin. She did live there after all. And there she was. Looking wonderful, taking out the trash, and telling him that her and Ted weren't sleeping together anymore.

"Well that's just too bad." He said. "Because friends with benefits are awesome."

She laughed. "I thought you never had sex with the same girl twice."

He shrugged. "I make exceptions."

"Only if the girl is hot, right?"

"Uh, no, it would take a lot more than hotness to make Barney Stinson commit."

"Of course. She'd need big boobs too." She smiled at him, and he melted, even though he knew that it was just a friendly smile, he imagined that it could be more, and sometimes his imagination really went wild.

"We all know that someone was about to get hurt if Ted and I didn't end this soon anyway, and I think we both know who it would have been." Barney tensed up. Did she know that he was going all Ted for her?

"Really… who would that be?" He asked nervously.

"Ted of course. He's such a girl."

"Oh." Barney said, relaxing. "Of course. Ted. What a girl."

"Not everything has to be about feelings. Right, Barney?"

"Absolutely. Feelings are the worst."

"That's why I like hanging out with you. It's not like hanging out with other guys, because lets face it, other guys just fall in love too easily with this." She motioned her flawless body. The one that Barney was trying not to picture naked, but it was an image that didn't get out of his brain easily.

He laughed. "Silly other guys, and love. I don't know that it is, but it sounds stupid."

"It is stupid. Feelings about just stupid things that ruin fun things, and result in me actually having to take out the trash."

"So you don't think that you'd ever fall in love again."

"No way. It's a waste of time."

"Maybe it's not." Barney said, shrugging.

"What are you saying?" Robin asked, raising her eye brows.

"I love you."

She laughed. "That's exactly what Ted would say. Good impression."

"It's not an impression." He said. "And I'm not trying to make fun of Ted."

"Then what exactly are you doing Barney?"

"How can you not see it? How can you possibly not see how in love with you I am?"

"Barney, whoa, what are you talking about?"

"I love you, Robin. I love the way that you laugh, and the way that you talk, and the look in your eye that you get when you talk about doing world news. I love the way that your hair looks in the morning, and the way that you kiss, and I think about that night all the time. Not just because it was awesome, don't get me wrong, it was pretty awesome. But I think about it, because I was with you, and being with you is the best thing that I've ever done in my life. If that makes me a wimp, and if that makes me a Ted clone. I don't care. I don't even care that I'm telling you everything that I've been holding in for almost a year. All I care about is that you know I love you… and now you do."

"Barney." She said quietly. "Is this a joke?"

"No." He said quickly. "This is the farthest thing from a joke."

"This is a lot that you're telling me." She said, looking at the floor. "You're not really the kind of guy that's good with emotions." She pointed out.

"And for some reason, I told you all this."

"I'm really confused." She admitted. "You're the last person I ever imagined-"

"Do you love me?" He cut her off.

"Do I love you?" She repeated, like she'd never heard such words in her life before.

"Do you ever think back to that day last year?"

"Of course I do." She said, touching his arm. "I thought that… it was just another conquest for you. You know, nailing Robin. Friend Robin."

"It was never a conquest for me. I never even intended to sleep with you that night."

"I know." She blushed. "I was kind of aggressive."

"Awesomely aggressive."

"Are you sure it's love?"

"There's nothing else it could be."

She smiled. "I love tacos."

"What?"

Neither one was good at saying what they were feelings, but Robin was worse. She knew what she felt for Barney, but damn it, it was harder to say it then it looked in the movies. "I love tacos." She repeated, hoping that he got the message. She would never admit that she was in love. That was weak. It was bad enough when Ted pulled it out of her. Okay, she said it willingly, but still, they were words that her mouth didn't form very easily.

He smiled at her, never feeling more love for tacos than he did at that moment. "Maybe we should go get some." He said, taking her arm and leading her out of the door. I love tacos was a long way from I love you, and maybe nether were ready to be as in love as they were, but it was okay, because they were together, eating tacos, enjoying the metaphor.

"I love tacos." Robin repeated one more time, just to be sure that Barney understood what she was saying.

Barney just smiled. "I love tacos too."


End file.
